This is an application for support of a study of the impact of research- oriented Radiation Oncology Centers on the care of cancer patients in the United States. Initially (Phase I), decisions leading to the rationale of patient treatment will be linked to underlying research. Later (Phase II), an inventory of available resources will be developed, specifics of patient management will be delineated, center-related training accomplishments will be documented, and characteristics of these specialized centers will be defined as a basis of evaluating and developing future Radiation Oncology Centers.